Some kind of resolution
by lolyy
Summary: Post-Mockingjay : Deux ans après la rebellion, Katniss et Peeta tentent de soigner leurs blessures.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma seconde histoire dans le fandom Hunger Games. Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une histoire post-mockingjay même si c'est le thème le plus répandue sur le site. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres mais j'ai préféré poster le premier chapitre pour avoir un avis. Donc si l'histoire vous intéresse vous pouvez laisser une petite review. Bonne lecture et veuillez m'excuser par avance pour les fautes d'accords.

* * *

Faire des listes. Noter sur une feuille chaque détail que je pourrai oublier. Aller rendre visite à Haymitch au moins une fois par semaine. Sourire à Sae Boui-Boui lorsqu'elle m'apporte mon repas. Retourner chasser. Prendre soin de ma "nouvelle" peau. Ne pas les oublier. Ne pas l'oublier.

Cela devait bien faire presque un an que j'étais rentrée dans le 12. Selon Sae j'avais repris des couleurs, quelques formes et je me risquais même à esquiver un sourire de temps en temps. Mais je savais bien que cela n'était qu'une passade. Le fait que je sois vivante ne servait à rien. Elle était morte, ma mère se trouvait dans le district 4, Gale dans le 2, Haymitch avait recommencé à s'enivrer pour oublier et Peeta…

Il m'évitait et je ne pouvais que le comprendre et accepter sa décision. Lorsqu'il y a trois mois il était venu planter les primevères, le voir m'avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Je n'arriverai probablement jamais à me faire à l'idée que c'était par ma faute qu'il arrivait certains jours les mains en sang pour que je le soigne.

Durant ces moments, aucun de nous deux n'échangeait un mot. Je tentais de faire le moins de mouvement brusques possibles par peur de l'effrayer et lui, me fixait de ses yeux bleues sans jamais détourner le regard quoi que je fasse.

Certains matins, Sae arrivait avec une miche de pain brûlante. Le lendemain je déposais un écureuil devant sa porte. Je détestais toujours autant lui être redevable.

Prim était dans tous mes rêves. Parfois accompagnée de Rue, Finnick, Madge, Cinna, Boggs, la muette, Darius, le boulanger ou même Seneca Cane. Des gens morts pour moi ou à cause de moi.

Son visage se transformait alors en mutation génétique, en Snow ou en Coin. L'étreinte devenait les mains de Peeta autour de ma gorge et son sourire disparaissait dès la tombée des parachutes.

Je ne devais dormir que trois ou quatre heures de manière discontinue par nuit. Je pensais parfois aux bras de Peeta qui dès lors qu'ils m'enlaçaient, me procurait une nuit sans cauchemars. Mais jamais je n'aurai le courage de lui dire. Alors je tentais de me rendormir, espérant pouvoir me reposer durant un court instant.

qqqqqq

Il devait être deux heures du matin. Prim s'était cette fois ci transformée en serpent, ressemblant de manière plus que formelle à Snow. J'étais en sueur, ma gorge me brûlait et j'avais beau m'emmitoufler dans la couverture, rien ne pouvait me réchauffer, ces différents éléments accentués encore plus par le tonnerre qui grondait.

Durant quelques secondes, un éclat de lumière traversa ma fenêtre. Je du faire un effort surhumain pour me lever et aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la direction de chez Peeta: de la lumière provenait de sa chambre, il devait sans doute ne pas dormir.

Sans savoir comment, j'étais déjà en bas, la veste de mon père sur le dos et mes bottes de chasse aux pieds. Ces derniers me dirigèrent en quelques secondes sur le porche de Peeta.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire: Frapper et attendre qu'il m'ouvre ou retourner chez moi et m'enfermer dans un placard en attendant que l'orage se calme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à frapper de manière peu régulière à la porte. Si quelqu'un passait dans la rue à ce moment précis, il m'aurait probablement prise pour une folle, ce que devait déjà pensé la majorité de Panem.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Peeta, les cheveux dans tous les sens et un t-shirt à l'envers m'ouvrit sa porte.

" Katniss… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " Me demanda t-il, alors que sa main touchait nerveusement ses cheveux. "Rentre tu es trempée."

Alors que mon pied droit passait la porte, j'eu subitement l'envie de m'enfuir. Mais au lieu de ça, je commençais à parler. " Je suis désolé Peeta."

Désolé d'avoir gâcher sa vie, désolé de ne pas être resté avec lui durant l'Expiation, désolé de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de l'aider alors qu'il subissait encore son conditionnement, désolé d'avoir toujours été un monstre d'égoïsme à son égard.

" Ce n'est rien, je n'arrivai à dormir non plus, tu veux du thé ? '

Je hochais la tête et il me fit signe de rentrer. Sa maison ressemblait en tout point à la mienne mais elle ne semblait pas si bien entretenue que ça ou alors plus autant qu'avant. Des dizaines de toiles blanches se trouvaient dans l'entrée, de la peinture était éparpillé au plein dans le salon et sa cuisine était remplie de vaisselles sales.

"Etrange, je pensais trouver une maison parfaite et remplie de vie. " Les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche alors que Peeta était déjà dans sa cuisine à faire chauffer de l'eau. "Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Il se tourna vers moi, les lèvres esquivant un semblant de sourire. " Non, je comprend. Ma maison est devenu un débarras à souvenirs." Alors que l'eau continuait de chauffer, il me tendit une assiette remplie de cookies. "Soit je peins, soit je cuisine." Continua t-il, " j'essaye de moins me couper."

" Cela ne me gêne pas de te soigner ", marmonnais-je tout en picorant un cookie.

" Mais moi si. Je ne peux pas t'être redevable jusqu'à la fin."

Je le fixais durant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-il dire que c'était lui qui m'était redevable alors que je lui devais au centuple le fait d'être encore vivante.

" Peeta … Tu ne me dois rien." Il posa ses yeux bleus sur mes mains abîmés et délicatement les pris dans les siennes en relevant la tête. " Tu ne comprendras donc jamais " dit-il à voix basse, " l'effet que tu peux avoir sur les autres."

La bouilloire siffla alors et il lâcha mes mains en un instant pour partir s'occuper du thé. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse fumante était posée devant moi, Peeta reprenant sa place mais ne touchant plus à mes mains. Aucun de nous n'osait parler et je tentais de boire mon thé le plus lentement possible jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne froid. Je pouvais observer du coin de l'oeil ses mains semblables à celles d'un bébé si l'on oubliait les différentes teintes de peau. Voir les cicatrices de ses brûlures me manquaient et l'impression fulgurante que le garçon des pains avait disparu me prit aux tripes.

" Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra vivre normalement ? " Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sur un ton qui était encore nouveau à mes oreilles: celui d'un garçon sans souvenirs et attaches.

" Sincèrement … Je ne pense pas. Trop de morts nous entourent."

" Et si Gale était avec toi ? " Je ne compris pas pourquoi ce sujet était tout apparut en un instant dans la conversation. Peeta ne m'aimait peut être plus mais j'avais l'impression de sentir une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

Un seul mot sortie de ma bouche : " Non. Car même si tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas eu lieu, je n'aurais jamais été heureuse. "

Peeta me lançait un regard surpris avant de reprendre son masque. "Pourquoi ? "

Je me doutais bien qu'il me le demanderait, mais au plus profond de moi, j'espérais qu'il me laisse dans mon retranchement. C'était mal connaître le nouveau Peeta, qui à l'opposé de celui que j'avais connu trois ans plus tôt, ne pouvait s'arrêter à un " non ".

" Je n'aurai jamais pu t'oublier. J'ai essayé, presque réussie mais à chaque fois, une seule petite chose me ramenait directement à toi. " Mon regard était dirigé vers ma tasse vide où des particules de thé restaient déposés. Je me risquais alors à lever la tête vers lui et du alors affronter des yeux remplies de questions, d'affection et de lutte interne. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis subitement une larme couler contre ma joue. D'un revers de la main, elle disparue mais il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Etre si prêt de lui me faisait croire qu'il était toujours là alors que c'était faux. Jamais l'ancien Peeta ne pourrait revenir et il fallait que je me fasse à cette idée.

Sans rien dire, je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et prit le chemin de la porte alors que le bruit de l'orage revenait dans mes oreilles, comme si être avec lui pouvait gommer toutes les choses extérieures.

" Dors bien ", furent les mots que j'entendis alors que je passais la porte, prête à affronter l'orage une fois de plus dans la journée. Je courus le plus vite possible pour me réfugier sur mon porche et me tournant vers la maison de Peeta, je vis qu'il était sur le sien à regarder dans ma direction.

qqqqqq

" Peeta ne t'as rien dit ? " Me demandai alors Haymitch, assez peu alcoolisé pour une fois alors que je venais juste lui ramener de la viande fraîche et que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Delly Cartwright revienne dans le 12 devrait m'être communiqué par Peeta." Je n'osai pas soutenir le regard de mon ancien mentor, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut être encore plus que Gale qui était censé me connaître par coeur.

" Oh peut être parce qu'elle est la seule personne qu'il n'a pas eu envie de tuer la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Ou alors qu'elle le connait depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Attend, peut être aussi le fait qu'elle est toujours pris ta défense lorsqu'il te prenait pour une mutation génétique." Sincèrement, je ne savais pas comment prendre les mots de Haymitch. "Peeta sera moins seul alors" furent les seuls que je pu sortir de ma bouche. Il me lança alors un regard rempli de rancœur et qui se transforma ensuite en peine. " Ma pauvre chérie, tu ne comprendras jamais. Le garçon est amoureux de toi et malgré toutes les peines, le Capitole n'a pas pu lui retirer ça, donc s'il te plaît n'essaye pas de le pousser dans les bras de cette pauvre fille."

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Voulais-je vraiment que Peeta passe à autre chose avec Delly ? Pensais-je vraiment qu'il serait heureux ainsi ?

" Il ne m'aime plus. " Dis-je tout simplement avant que Haymitch frappe la table de son point pour ensuite se lever et ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool. " Bois ça " marmonna t-il alors qu'il venait d'avancer un verre remplie à moitié vers moi. "En une seule gorgée, ça passe mieux quand on n'est pas habitué. " Au premier abord, je n'avais aucune envie d'expérimenter une nouvelle fois ce que j'avais vécue après l'annonce de l'Expiation et surtout, je ne voulais pas tomber dans l'alcool comme Haymitch. Mais ma main prit le verre sans que mon cerveau ne le veuille.

Le goût amer et enivrant de l'alcool s'empara en un instant de mon corps. Au bout du troisième ou peut être quatrième verre, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi commençaient à devenir flous. Je ne distinguais qu'un léger sourire sur le visage de Haymitch jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit ne me fasse sursauter. Une voix apparut, forte, masculine et énervée. Sans avoir à lever les yeux et malgré mon ivresse, je savais très bien à qui elle appartenait.

" Vraiment Haymitch ? La laisser boire ? Vous n'auriez pas des idées moins stupides pour la garder en vie ? "

Je me sentis ensuite voler tout en retrouvant une odeur qui m'avait tellement manquer que je me sentais encore saoule à son contact. L'air froid fouetta mon visage alors que je passais la porte et durant quelques minutes je ne savais plus très bien où j'étais : dans le Village des Vainqueurs, la forêt ou le toit du centre d'entrainement du Capitole. Une soudaine envie de vomir me prit et Peeta du le comprendre rapidement car il me remit sur mes pieds et tenu ma tresse alors que l'alcool que je venais d'ingurgiter était rendu dans un buisson. Quand j'eu fini, Peeta me prit la main et m'entraina vers ma maison sans rien dire. J'avais peur de ses reproches, de son attitude à mon égard, du dégout que je pourrai lire dans ses yeux.

En ouvrant la porte, la chaleur revint en un instant. Je fus guidée dans la salle de bain sans pouvoir rien dire. Bizarrement Peeta ne semblait pas du tout gêné de me déshabiller. Je n'étais peut être plus la fille dont il était amoureux mais j'en restais une en règle générale. Il devait sérieusement être dégouté de moi pour ne pas réagir.

N'ayant plus que mes sous vêtements sur moi, il m'aida à m'asseoir dans la baignoire et quelques secondes plus tard, une eau glaciale me réveilla subitement.

" Arrête ! " Hurlais-je alors que l'eau se réchauffait au fur et à mesure. Ma tête recommençait à tourner et je fus obligé de m'adosser pour ne pas tomber la tête la première dans l'eau. La fatigue apparut comme si de rien n'était et il du encore m'aider à me relever pour ensuite m'envelopper dans une serviette épaisse. Il me laissa assise durant quelques minutes sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de revenir avec un haut confortable et un pantalon dans la même matière. Je n'osais pas retirer mes sous vêtements, préférant malgré tout attraper un rhume que de me retrouver nue face à lui.

Depuis que nous étions partis de chez Haymitch, il n'avait rien dit, juste quelques mots à voix basse que je n'avais pas comprit." Tu n'aurais pas du m'aider " marmonnais-je alors qu'il me suivait dans ma chambre.

" Pour que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretterai demain matin ? " Je pris appuie sur le lit et m'assis en tailleur alors que Peeta faisait de même sur le rebord du lit. " Je n'allais pas faire quelque chose de mal, peut être juste m'écrouler sur le canapé de Haymitch."

" Ou alors sortir de la maison, te diriger vers les bois et ensuite te perdre dedans. Sérieusement Katniss, tu crois vraiment que boire avec Haymitch est la chose la plus sure au monde ? " Les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant que je m'en rende compte : " Il est toujours là lui."

Peeta qui n'avait pas que regarder le sol depuis que nous étions sur mon lit tourna subitement le visage vers moi. Ses boucles blondes recouvraient une partie de ses yeux mais leur intensité en ressortait malgré tout.

" Et moi je ne suis pas là ? " Je n'osai pas répondre, ayant peur de le brusquer ou qu'il ait un épisode. " Ce n'est pas la même chose."

" Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je devais revenir vers toi ? Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis mon retour dans le 12. Bon sang Katniss, tu ne comprendras jamais que quoi que je fasse ou pense, je devrai toujours veiller sur toi. "

Doucement mon bras se tendit dans sa direction et du bout des doigts je frôlais alors son avant bras qui se contracta en un instant. Mais il ne bougeait pas. " Tu sais ce que m'a dit Haymitch un jour ? Que je pourrai vivre cent vies et ne jamais être digne de toi. " Je ne pleurais pas, mais le ton de ma voix du le faire réagir car son regard devint tout de suite plus doux.

" Je crois que c'est ma décision de savoir si oui ou non tu es digne de moi, pas vrai ?"

Et en un instant je m'étais réfugié dans ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqué. Il restait assit sur le rebord de mon lit mais je m'étais presque jetée à son cou, mes cheveux encore humides qui gouttaient sur mon haut. Alors, quand ces mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé redire à nouveau sortirent de ma bouche, sa réponse fut celle que j'attendais.

" Reste avec moi."

" Toujours." me murmura t-il à l'oreille.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre. Je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup ont rajoutés cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou en alerte et encore plus que certaines ont commenté. Si vous aimez cette histoire, ça serait vraiment sympa de laisser une petite review. J'ai relu ce chapitre plusieurs fois mais veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de frappes ou d'orthographes qui peuvent encore être présentes. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette histoire va avoir mais pas plus de dix, ça j'en suis sur. Merci encore de lire et enjoy :)

* * *

La sensation que j'eu en me réveillant contre lui me ramena presque deux ans en arrière durant la tournée dans les districts. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nuit sans vrais cauchemars et où je n'étais pas en sueur au réveil. L'un de ses bras m'enlaçait au niveau de la taille, me serrant contre lui et je du faire le moins de mouvement possible pour me tourner dans sa direction. En le regardant dormir, j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Peeta. Celui qui m'avait lancé les pains, qui avait déclaré son amour pour moi devant tout le pays et qui surtout aurait pu mourir uniquement dans mon intérêt. Ses longs cils blonds étaient encore visibles lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Les muscles de sa mâchoire ne semblaient pas aussi tendus qu'à l'ordinaire et le rythme de son coeur battait de manière réconfortante.

Un mal de tête me fit alors réagir et me rappela la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité la veille. Je tentais alors de m'extirper des bras de Peeta sans le réveiller mais au moment que j'avais réussie à me détacher de lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre leur bleu intense.

" Tu as bien dormi ? " Me demanda t-il en s'appuyant sur son coude. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et je me rendis compte que sa chemise blanche était légèrement déboutonnée. Mes joues devinrent en un instant brûlantes et je pris la fuite dans la salle de bain. Tout en faisant couler l'eau dans le lavabo, je jetai un vague regard dans la glace : une jeune _femme_ de dix huit ans me faisait face, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint dégradé, des bouts de chairs plus clairs sur les épaules et des cheveux qui ne commençaient à repousser qu'à certains endroits. Elle n'avait vraiment rien d'attirant mais je retrouvais la jeune _fille_ qui s'était regardé dans les miroirs du Capitole avant que sa vie change.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je retournais dans la chambre pour voir Peeta, allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond comme si quelque chose s'y trouvait. Je repris ma place à côté de lui et à mon tour, je me retrouvais à observer ce qui se trouvait au dessus de moi.

" Après tout ce que l'on a vécu, j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir les choses les plus insignifiantes " dis-je sans détourner mes yeux. " La dernière fois c'était regarder Buttercup tentant d'attraper des papillons dans le jardin. " Il n'avait toujours rien dit mais je savais qu'il souriait. J'avais pensé durant des années que je connaissais uniquement Gale sur le bout des doigts. Mais cela était faux. Car même si Peeta avait changé, il restait le même au plus profond de son être.

" J'ai recommence à peindre " entendis-je à côté de moi. " Parfois ce ne sont que des fleurs, des objets qui se trouvent chez moi, mais la majorité du temps ce sont des souvenirs: La plage, les yeux de Finnick, le sourire de Prim, le cours d'eau dans l'Arène, la vue aérienne du Capitole, des choses qui me reviennent de manière de plus en plus clairs au fur et à mesure."

Je n'osais rien dire. En fait, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'aurais aimé lui dire qu'avoir dormi avec lui cette nuit m'avait permis de réellement me reposer. Que ses bras me manquaient et, ne plus voir cette lueur qu'il avait auparavant dans les yeux me faisait tellement mal que j'aurais pu en pleurer de rage. Mais aucun de ces mots ne sortit de ma bouche.

Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peeta me connaissait encore très bien. Il se mit sur le côté dans ma direction et prit l'une de mes mèches de cheveux dans sa main. Jouant avec comme si de rien n'était, j'entendais de nouveau son coeur battre.

" Si seulement … " L'entendis-je murmurer. Me tourner à mon tour vers lui, je me retrouvais une fois de plus perdue dans ses yeux bleus. " Si seulement quoi ? " Il esquiva un petit sourire en coin et lâcha subitement ma mèche. " Je pouvais redevenir comme avant. " Ses mots me laissèrent silencieuse. Je rêvais qu'il redevienne le Peeta que j'avais connu, celui dont j'étais probablement tombé amoureuse sans vraiment le savoir, mais cela n'était pas possible.

" On ne peut pas revenir en arrière."

" Je sais. "

Brusquement il se leva et remit ses chaussures. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir, même si cela me faisait mal. En sortant de ma chambre, il se tourna une dernière fois dans ma direction.

" J'avais oublié … comment les nuits pouvaient être paisibles lorsque je dormais avec toi."

qqqqqq

Delly Cartwright était venue me saluer dès son retour dans le 12. Ses cheveux blonds et son grand sourire étaient toujours existants. J'avais toutes les peines à la détester même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je devais faire cela. Je fus aussi étonnée du nombre de questions qu'elle pouvait poser sur la relation que j'entretenais avec Peeta depuis son retour, comme si elle croyait encore à cette histoire d'amants maudits. Au bout de deux longues heures, elle partie enfin, me promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Je ne lui répondis qu'un simple marmonnement dont j'étais devenue une vraie experte. En la suivant du regard alors qu'elle sortait de mon terrain, je la vis aller en direction de chez Peeta. Je pris le temps de me calmer et de plus penser à la douleur que je ressentais dans mon ventre en voyant son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il découvrit Delly à sa porte.

qqqqqq

Le docteur Aurelius me donnait alors comme travail de retourner chasser dans les profondeurs des bois. Je ne devais plus trainer uniquement à leurs abords, là où j'arrivais juste à tuer quelques écureuils. Je voyais bien Sae qui aurait aimé de la viande plus constituante et les demandes peu couvertes de certains habitants du district. Peeta lui ne semblait pas très préoccupé par cela. Il passait tous ses après midis sous sa véranda avec Delly à discuter, manger des cookies et à rire tellement forts que je les entendaient de mon salon et pas seulement parce que je restais à me fenêtre à observer un quelconque changement chez lui.

Ma décision était prise, ce matin là, j'irais chasser dans les bois. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il n'y avait que peu de vent. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon, une large chemise et mit l'une des pairs de bottes que j'avais récupéré dans ce que Cinna m'avait dessiné, je descendis dans la cuisine pour grignoter un bout de pain et boire un verre d'eau.

Le chemin vers le grillage était paisible. Certains étaient déjà dehors pour commencer de bonne heure les travaux de reconstructions. J'évitais alors leur regard, fixant un point invisible devant moi. Arrivée à mon troue, je me glissais en dessous et marchais d'un pas rapide pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement de ma zone de confort, ayant malgré tout récupéré un arc et des flèches laissés dans un tronc d'arbre. Reconnaitre l'odeur des bois me fit un bien fou et je me sentais revivre de nouveau, comme si ici, l'air était plus pur. Sans savoir comment, je m'étais retrouvé à notre ancien lieu de rendez vous avec Gale. Une nostalgie amer s'empara de moi et je du faire un effort fou pour m'éloigner doucement et regarder les quelques collets qu'il avait disposé dans le passé. Seuls des cadavres abimés s'y trouvaient et je fus obligé de les enlever d'une main hésitante pour avoir du gibier frais la prochaine fois que je reviendrais. Soudain j'entendis des pas légers derrière moi: deux lapins étaient en train de manger innocemment. En à peine quelques secondes une flèche se trouvait dans chacun d'eux.

Le soleil devait indiqué dix heures du matin lorsque je pris le chemin du retour vers le district 12. J'avais réussie à récolter trois lapins, deux écureuils et des plantes diverses qu'on ne trouvait qu'ici. Je passais d'abord chez Sae Boui Boui pour lui donner deux lapins qu'elle accueillit avec grand plaisir, la viande fraîche étant toujours rare chez nous. Elle me proposa ensuite de venir cuisiner le troisième chez moi pour ce soir, ce que j'acceptais. Arrivée dans le village des vainqueurs, je m'attelais rapidement à la tâche ayant peur d'avoir oublier comment on dépeçait un animal. En un coup de main j'avais malgré tout enlever la peau même si pas mal de sang se trouvait sur moi.

C'est à ce moment précis que Peeta décida de sortir de chez lui, devant obligatoirement passer devant chez moi pour aller en ville. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction et ce fut fatal.

Le sang que j'avais sur moi le fit tout de suite réagir et je le vis arriver en toute hâte dans ma direction, ses pupilles noirs et sa mâchoire tendue. J'étais déjà debout lorsqu'il se planta face à moi, tentant de se contrôler même si je voyais bien que cela était dur.

" Tu as tué, réel ou pas réel ? " Me demanda t-il en serrant ses poings avec toute la force qu'il avait. " J'ai chassé, rectification." Le docteur Aurelius m'avait dit dans l'une de nos précédentes conversations que je devais utiliser les bons mots lorsque les effets du conditionnement refaisaient surface chez Peeta.

" Un être humain ? " Il ne semblait pas relâcher la pression et les coups d'oeil qu'il jetait vers le couteau se trouvant à mes pieds n'aidaient pas. Je l'envoyais alors valser de l'autre côté du porche pour ne pas paraître plus effrayante que je l'étais déjà à ses yeux.

" Non Peeta. J'ai chassé des animaux, regarde il y a même des écureuils pour toi. Tu adores ça." Sa mâchoire se décrispa et ses yeux retrouvèrent petit à petit leur bleu étincelant. Il se laissa alors tomber sur l'une des marches du porche et commença à trembler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et m'approcher de lui avec du sang sur les mains n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée.

" Tu veux rentrer boire un thé ?" Il leva alors ses yeux vers mois et acquiesça de la tête avant de me suivre.

Me dirigeant directement vers la cuisine, je me lavais les mains avec ardeur alors qu'il prenait place à table. Cette scène me ramena quelques temps auparavant lorsque c'était lui qui me préparait du thé et que j'étais à sa place, même si mes blessures étaient physiques et non mentales.

Le the fumait dans sa tasse lorsque je lui servie, ne lui proposant pas de sucre, sachant très bien qu'il n'en mettait jamais dedans. " Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que je ne mettais jamais de sucre dans mon thé, j'ai essayé et le gout n'était vraiment pas excellent." Il me dit cela avec un petit sourire, tentant évidement de trouver un sujet de discussion où l'un de nous deux n'exploserait pas à son évocation.

" Je m'y suis habituée aussi. Le gout amer fait ressortir plus facilement le véritable gout. On peut dire aussi que comme ça je… je peux me sentir plus proche de toi."

Peeta leva ses yeux vers moi de nouveau, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il avança alors l'une de ses mains et pris la mienne délicatement. Le touché de sa peau me renvoya en un instant à la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

" Ca me manque ", marmonna t-il gardant ma main dans la sienne. " Quoi ?" Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Leur bleu me faisait maintenant penser à celui du ciel que j'avais observé ce matin. " Etre avec toi." Il commença ensuite à fixer le livre de plantes que nous avions continué ensemble après les premiers jeux. Lâchant ma main, il prit le livre et commença à le feuilleter, s'arrêtant sur chaque dessin qui n'était pas de lui mais de mon père.

" Je l'ai dessiné "

" Qui ? "

" Ton père " Mon regard se posa alors sur l'un de ses dessins, celui d'une sagittaire, le véritable nom des katniss. Celle qui quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver pourrait toujours me nourrir. Le souvenir de ce que m'avait dit mon père à ce propos resurgi brutalement.

" J'ai dessiné beaucoup de gens ces derniers temps, que ce soit ton père, Boggs, la muette rousse ou encore Prim. J'avais l'impression qu'en les dessinant personne n'était mort." Il commença à trembler et je pris l'initiative de me lever pour l'entourer de mes bras. En un instant il se calma et ferma les yeux. "Oui ça me manque vraiment " murmura t-il doucement.

qqqqqq

L'idée d'un livre était apparue dans ma tête après la discussion avec Peeta. Comme les fois précédentes nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis et je n'osais pas faire le premier pas et aller frapper à sa porte. J'observais malgré tout, de la fenêtre de ma chambre, ses allés et venus chez Haymitch, en ville ou quand il raccompagnait Delly. J'avais déjà ressentie ce que l'on appelait jalousie: lorsque Gale m'avait parlé des différentes filles qu'il avait embrassé. Mais ce que je ressentais vis à vis de Delly était différent et même décuplé par mille.

Elle devait l'enlacer, le faire sourire, l'aider et même poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une furieuse envie d'attraper ses cheveux blonds et de les couper m'apparut à l'esprit, remplacé en un instant par le visage de Prim et de Madge qui avaient la même couleur de cheveux.

Le soir où je reçue le papier, permettant de débuter le livre, je pris place sur le porche à observer ces feuilles blanches où aucun mot ne pouvait être écrit. Soudain, des bruits de pas que j'aurais pu reconnaitre parmi des milliers, s'approchèrent du porche.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? " Me demanda t-il en prenant place à côté de moi. " Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrai marquer… pour que rien ne soit oublié." En jetant un vague coup d'oeil vers lui, je remarquais alors grâce au soleil qui commençait à faiblir, que ses cils devenaient dorés. Ses cheveux recommençaient à pousser et les boucles revenaient au fur et à mesure. " On pourrait faire un portrait de chacun, non ?" Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction, ses grands yeux bleus étincelants qui me brûlaient la peau. " On ferait ça ensemble ?" Ce petit sourire que j'aimais tant fit alors son apparition. " Bien sur. "

Le livre commença ainsi. Il repartit chez lui chercher quelques instruments pour dessiner et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les bras remplis de crayons, peintures et autres ustensiles qui auraient pu lui être utile. Prenant place dans le salon, il commença en un instant. Je l'observais éblouie, ses traits prenant petit à petit une forme, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le visage de ma soeur. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en rende compte, Peeta se stoppant brusquement.

" Tu veux continuer ? On peut reprendre ça demain si tu veux ?"

" Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est elle, comme si je regardai une photo. Prim…" Murmurais-je alors, en continuant de regarder le dessin. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pris un crayon et commençais à écrire différents éléments concernant ma petite soeur: comment mes parents m'avaient annoncé sa naissance, ses premiers pas, la fois où je l'avais emmenée dans les bois, sa manie de ne jamais rentrer correctement sa chemise, l'amour qu'elle portait aux animaux et tellement d'autres choses. Au bout de la seconde page, Peeta me prit délicatement la main et retira le crayon. Il me fixa et dit sur un ton amical " Garde en un peu pour les autres " puis il me relâcha.

Il avait malgré tout raison. Je ne devais pas me concentrer uniquement sur Prim. D'autres personnes étaient mortes à cause de moi et ils méritaient la même attention que j'avais apportée à ma petite soeur même si je ne pourrai probablement pas en écrite autant sur eux. Peeta me proposa d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et parti dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner alors que je voyais Sae rentrer dans le village des vainqueurs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une douce odeur arriva alors à mes narines, celle des écureuils que j'avais chassé ce matin et Sae disparut comme elle était arrivée, me laissant de nouveau seule avec Peeta.

Lorsqu'il posa une assiette devant moi, je ne compris pas comment ils avaient pu réaliser quelque chose d'aussi appétissant avec ce qui se trouvait dans ma cuisine. " C'est délicieux Peeta." dis-je alors que je venais juste de terminer ma première bouchée. Comme simple réponse, je n'eu qu'un hochement de tête. Dans des moments comme celui ci, j'avais véritablement l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Peeta et que rien ne s'était passé. Prim pouvait débouler à tout moment dans la cuisine et parler de Buttercup pendant des heures avec lui pour ensuite se moquer gentiment de moi. Mais cela n'était pas possible. Nous n'étions que deux jeunes, presque adultes ayant survécus à des jeux mortels et n'ayant qu'en seul réconfort : l'autre et un mentor alcoolique.

Après avoir fini de manger, il se proposa pour faire la vaisselle et je partis dans le salon pour jeter un vague coup d'oeil à la télévision. Depuis la fin de la rébellion de nombreux programmes étaient maintenant proposés. On pouvait sentir des moyens faibles mais l'enthousiasme des présentateurs arrivait à gommer cela.

Je tombais alors sur un reportage concernant l'agriculture dans le district 11 et les nouveaux moyens mis en place pour une meilleure gestion et un respect des travailleurs. Voir des images de verdures, vergers, fruits, champs de blé me fit en un instant penser à Rue. Ses grands yeux qui étincelaient à travers sa peau sombre, son sourire, sa légèreté dans les arbres…

" Peeta, je veux que la prochaine page soit sur Rue." dis-je en me tournant vers lui lorsqu'il s'installait à côté de moi. " Je commencerai le croquis dès demain alors."

Le reportage se termina tandis qu'un nouveau, concernant cette fois ci le district 5, commençait, ce qui fit chuter mon attention en un instant. En lançant un regard vers la seule horloge de la maison, je vis qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures. Chose étrange, je ne restais jamais aussi tard dans le salon mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de monter me coucher.

En fait, je ne voulais surtout pas que Peeta parte et me laisse seule. Au moment que j'allais lui demander si il voulait rester ici cette nuit, l'orage gronda et des trombes d'eau commencèrent à tomber. Le sort m'était peut être favorable ce soir là.

" Est-il mal venu de te proposer de rester ici cette nuit ? " Les mots sortirent de ma bouche alors que je n'avais aucune assurance. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer à parler: " Katniss, veux tu que je dorme sur le canapé ou avec toi ? " Le fixer durant de longues secondes n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose, mais ne rien dire n'arrangeait rien non plus. Son ton n'était pas accusateur, narquois, agressif. Il ne voulait pas me blesser.

" Ca ne te dérange pas ?" prenant l'une de mes mains dans les siennes, une fois de plus, il commença à pouffer et je vis, doucement, son visage s'approcher du mien, comme si il allait m'embrasser. J'avais peur alors que j'espérais au plus profond qu'il le fasse. Mais ses lèvres touchèrent ma joue, me brûlant presque sur place et il se remit à sa place en un instant.

J'éteignis définitivement la télé et proposais alors à Peeta d'aller se coucher. La sensation du contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau ne s'était pas atténuée au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Montant la première, je lui sortis ce que j'avais de plus large en vêtement et il prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. Je mis ce qui me servait de pyjama en un instant et me glissait sous les draps glacés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais dos à la porte, ses bruits de pas résonnèrent et je sentis alors les draps se soulever et une chaleur intense s'emparer de moi. Je me retournai dans sa direction, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur son front et ses yeux bleus ne détournant pas le regard comme à leur habitude. L'une de ses mains commençait à caresser mon visage et sans m'en rendre compte le sommeil s'empara rapidement de moi, sans qu'aucune mauvaise pensée ne fasse son apparition.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre qui pourtant est terminé depuis déjà un bon moment. Je comptais terminé le suivant mais comme d'habitude, je suis prise dans des dizaines d'idées d'histoires qui me bloquent pour celles qui sont déjà commencées. Il n'y aura pas plus de 4-5 chapitres et je vous promets qu'elle sera terminée avant la fin de l'été.

Comme toujours, le monde de THG ne m'appartient pas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Sans nous en rendre compte nous commencions à passer toutes nos nuits ensemble. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais même si cela devait être très simple: J'aimais Peeta, probablement plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, sachant très bien que cela ne nous mènerait à rien. Nous n'étions plus que des écorchés vifs.

Certains jours, il avait des débuts de flashs que je tentais de stopper comme je le pouvais. D'autres fois je m'enfermais dans un placard et il me parlait durant un long moment avant que je sorte. Haymitch avait plusieurs fois sous-entendu que nous devions être plus qu'amis, Sae elle, était soulagée de ne plus à devoir venir tous les jours pour me préparer mes repas.

Les mois passèrent et je me rendis compte un jour que cela faisait deux ans que j'étais rentrée dans le 12. Déjà deux ans que la guerre était terminée, que j'avais perdue ma petite soeur, que ma mère était partie et que Gale ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles, excepté une carte pour le jour de la Moisson, devenue l'année précédente un jour de célébration où le travail était stoppé et où une fête était organisée dans chaque district. Nous n'étions pas allé l'année dernière et je ne comptais pas le faire avant très longtemps.

Peeta acceptait tout. Il retrouvait de plus en plus la mémoire, ne mélangeant que des évènements peu importants et avait comprit que je n'avais jamais tenté de le tuer durant la seconde partie des Jeux et l'Expiation. Le livre était censé être terminé, mais que ce soit Peeta ou moi, nous rajoutions de temps en temps quelques lignes ou juste un ou deux mots quand le sentiment que tout redevenait noir apparaissait.

La routine dans laquelle nous étions maintenant ancré me rassurait et je me doutais que c'était la même chose de son côté. Malgré tout, je ressentais de nouveau ses regards insistants, parfois remplis de passion, d'envie et qui pouvaient disparaitre en à peine deux secondes.

" Haymitch ? " Hurlais-je en rentrant dans la maison de mon ancien mentor durant un après midi. Il apparut chancelant, une chemise répugnante sur le dos et ne semblait pas avoir prit de bain depuis très longtemps. " Ne hurle pas si fort " dit-il en marmonnant alors que je posais sur la table de sa cuisine un pain de campagne et quelques fruits cueillis la vieille.

" Le pain du garçon et les fruits de la fille, que vous êtes mignons tous les deux " un sourire narquois s'installa sur son visage et l'envie de le frapper m'apparut subitement.

" Je passais aussi pour vous rappelez que nous n'étions toujours pas ensemble et que cela ne se produirait probablement jamais."

" Pourquoi cela fille du feu ? " Je ne tiquais pas à l'évocation de mon surnom, le frapper aurait été trop facile.

" Que ce soit lui ou moi nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver une stabilité permettant de construire plus qu'une relation amicale ou fraternelle. Pour le moment je ne pense pas au futur. "

" Toujours pas envie d'être mère ? " Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. La promesse de ne jamais avoir d'enfants pour qu'ils ne participent pas aux jeux n'avait plus grande importance. Retrouver les traits de mon père ou de ma soeur serait merveilleux, mais la peur que j'avais ressentie durant toutes ces années ne voulait pas me quitter.

Les yeux gris de Haymitch lisaient en moi comme à leur habitude. " Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?"

" Pardon ? " Je ne voulais pas répondre à sa question mais rentrer chez moi et ne plus revoir Haymitch avant qu'il ne soit trop saoul pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait comprit depuis probablement très longtemps.

" Chérie arrête de jouer l'idiote, tu devrais savoir que je suis la personne à laquelle tu ne peux pas mentir. Alors, combien de temps comptes-tu attendre avant de donner au garçon ce qu'il veut ?"

" Ce qu'il veut ? Je ne peux pas. Peeta est juste un ami, mon ami. Je ne peux pas le considérer comme autre chose que ça. Si il n'a pas comprit cela, je ne peux rien faire pour lui."

" Un jour tu vas le perdre. C'est ce que tu veux ? "

" Je veux juste ne plus souffrir."

" Froussarde."

" Peut être bien mais au moins… Au moins le poids de ses reproches sera peut être plus léger. Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer comme…"

Un grand bruit retentit dans mon dos et je fis alors face à Peeta, le regard noir qui serrait ses poings pour tenter de ne pas donner un coup dans le mur. Me tournant vers Haymitch, une once de reproche apparut sur son visage. Peeta ouvrit brusquement la porte et avançait dans la rue sans vraiment regarder où il allait. En un instant, j'étais déjà à sa poursuite jusqu'à ce qu'il me claque la porte de sa maison (où il n'allait presque plus) au nez.

" Peeta ouvre moi ! Tu ne dois pas rester seul lors d'un flash-back. Peeta ! " Mais aucun bruit n'échappait de la maison. Je restais alors assise sur le perron attendant une réaction de sa part d'un moment à un autre. Mais le soleil qui était encore haut dans le soleil lorsque j'étais sortie de chez Haymitch commençait à baisser et à baigner le district 12 de la couleur qu'affectionnait tant Peeta. Il pouvait me faire attendre autant qu'il le voulait, je ne bougerai pas d'ici même si la température était beaucoup plus fraîche la nuit. Enveloppée dans ma veste, je pris appuie contre l'un des poteaux de son perron, mon regard passant de la porte close au ciel puis aux autres maisons. De temps en temps, je retournai frapper à la porte, criant des " je ne bougerai pas ", " Peeta ouvre moi ", " je m'inquiète " ou d'autres choses dans le même genre.

Quand la nuit fut totalement tombée, j'entendis le déclic d'un verrou. En tournant ma tête vers la porte, je vis Peeta, les bras croisés sur son torse, une expression sévère au visage et utilisant un ton cassant alors qu'il commençait à parler : " Rentre chez toi Katniss, tu ne vas quand même pas passer la nuit ici." Je me remis sur pied et me plantais face à lui, tentant de ne pas craquer et de le serrer dans mes bras tellement j'avais eu peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose.

" On peut parler ? " Marmonnais-je baissant alors mes yeux.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire. Je pensais que ton égoïsme était faux, que le Capitole avait accentué cela dans les images des Jeux, mais en fait non. Ils n'ont même pas eu à le faire. Je ne suis pas revenu dans le district 12 que pour moi Katniss. J'avais pensé qu'après tout ce que l'on avait vécu, je pourrai tenter de t'aider. Mais non, Katniss Everdeen, la fille de feu ne veut rien devoir à personne. S'il te plait ne fais pas comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi."

Il allait refermer la porte lorsque je mis mon pied pour la bloquer. L'étonnement se fit dans ses yeux et il n'insistait alors pas plus. La maison était à peine allumée je remarquais quelques dégâts dans le salon. Sans rien dire, je commençais à nettoyer et à ranger ce qui n'était plus à sa place. Peeta était assit dans l'un des fauteuils, observant tous mes faits et gestes sans rien dire.

"Je voudrai rester seul Katniss." Me posant bras croisés devant lui, je tentais de rester calme. " Alors tu n'aurais jamais du me laisser rentrer." Il ne dit rien mais sortit du fauteuil, se posant devant moi. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait retrouvé sa stature imposante, les muscles de ses bras ayant repris leur force passé et son torse ne permettant pas vraiment de détourner le regard. " Je suis alors toute ouïe."

" Comment dire … Ce que j'ai dit à Haymitch était vrai. Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer. Jamais t'aimer comme tu as pu le faire et te mériter. Tu m'as sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, même sous ton conditionnement et je ne t'ai jamais rendu la pareil." Il fit un nouveau pas vers moi, nos corps n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et doucement commença à passer sa main sur mon visage. " Il faudrait donc mieux que nous ne nous fréquentions plus." chuchotais-je.

Son regard intense était planté dans le mien et je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. "Je devrai y aller." Me détachant de ses yeux, je pris la direction de la porte, mes mouvements lourds ne me rendant pas très rapide. Alors que je venais de poser la main sur la porte, un puissant choc me plaqua contre le mur adjacent. Peeta me bloquait de ton son poids et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Même si j'avais voulue me détacher, sa pression contre moi ne l'aurait jamais permis. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me semblait normal: Répondre à son baiser.

Il ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux échangé dans le passé. Même celui sur la plage ne m'avait pas fait ressentir autant de passion, d'envie et surtout de désir. A chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes, le besoin de les retrouver me rendait presque hystérique. Mes mains étaient maintenant autour de son cou, caressant les cheveux à la base de son crâne et jouant même avec. Mais je savais que cela allait s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Quand il se détacha réellement pour se plaçant contre le mur opposé, je savais que je devais le laisse parler même si la seule chose que j'avais en tête, était de retrouver ses lèvres et son corps contre moi.

" Qu'est ce que l'on fait Katniss ? Je ne peux plus te laisser jouer avec moi. Jamais je ne pourrai m'en remettre et si tu restes ici ce soir, je crois bien que je ne pourrai pas te laisse partir."

Ainsi, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, j'étais déjà contre lui, à couvrir son visage de baisers, que ce soit son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues, son front et pour finir sa bouche.

" Alors ne me laisse pas partir." Un léger sourire se dessina et il me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, m'embrassant d'une manière qui rendait chaque partie de mon corps touchée par ses mains, brûlantes.

qqqqqq

Lorsqu'un soir, Peeta ne s'étant pas remit d'un flashback, je du dormir seule dans mon lit, je me rendis compte que plus jamais je ne pourrai dormir seule, ou sans lui. C'était probablement ça aimer quelqu'un. Quand Prim était encore vivante, je ne l'aurai jamais laissée, même pour une nuit. Cela tilta alors dans mon esprit: Peeta avait la même attitude avec moi que j'avais avec Prim. Sauf qu'une chose changeait: Je voulais Peeta.

Avec moi, contre moi, en moi… J'avais l'impression que nos nuits ensemble ne pouvaient pas être la finalité. Quelque chose de plus fort devait se passer. Quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sentiment familial ou amical.

Le lendemain de ma nuit passée seule, il frappa à ma porte aux aurores. Ses petits yeux et son visage marqué me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'il avait du à peine dormir et je le fis directement monté dans ma chambre. Pour la première fois, c'était moi qui l'enlaçais pour qu'il s'endorme. " C'est étrange que tu fasses ça " marmonna t-il le yeux fermés.

" Tu sais bien que c'est ce que nous faisons, nous protéger l'un et l'autre." Il s'endormit en un instant alors que je luis caressait les cheveux.

Ma nuit fut plutôt mouvement. Des images qui semblaient à chaque fois heureuses au début se transformaient ensuite en véritables cauchemars. Lorsque enfin je réussis à m'extirper du sommeil, les yeux bleus de Peeta étaient ouverts, une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. " Ca va ? " Me murmura t-il en m'ouvrant ses bras. "Non, ça n'ira jamais. J'aurai toujours ces cauchemars, tu auras toujours tes flashbacks et jamais nous ne pourrons avoir une vie normale."

Il ne dit rien durant quelques minutes, ses yeux ne se détachant pas des mieux malgré tout. " Nous avons changés, grandit, mais Katniss, je ne peux pas considérer que nous soyons encore des adultes. Regarde notre relation … "

"Quoi notre relation ?"

" Je vis quasiment chez toi. Nous dormons ensemble toutes les nuits depuis quelques mois maintenant. Nous nous embrassons de temps en temps et je n'arrive pas à savoir si nous sommes ensemble ou non."

" Ensemble comment ? "

" Comme le Capitole l'a toujours voulu, comme un couple. J'aimerai donc savoir Katniss, comment vois-tu notre relation: amicale, fraternelle ou … romantique" Le dernier mot était comme un murmure alors qu'il regardait maintenant le plafond.

" Je ne sais pas Peeta. Tu sais que je ne sais pas y faire. "

" Katniss, ta seule relation était fausse et voulue par le Capitole. Je peux donc comprendre que tu ne saches pas y faire. Mais ce n'est pas le fait que tu puisses le faire ou non que je veux savoir, c'est le fait que tu le désires vraiment."

Je savais qu'avoir une relation était dur, que la notre ne serait probablement jamais comme celles des autres mais surtout, la question était de savoir si je le voulais vraiment ? La seule chose dont j'étais parfaitement sûre, était le fait que je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui.

" Tu dois savoir que nous n'aurons jamais une relation normale et donc que nous ne pourrons jamais la qualifier " tentais-je de dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, les pupilles dilatés et ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire. " Même si je fais ça ? " Demanda t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser ressemblait au premier que nous avions échangés depuis notre retour dans le 12. Je sentais le corps de Peeta se presser contre le mien alors qu'il venait de poser l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche comme si je ne devais pas m'échapper, ce que je ne comptais pas faire malgré tout. Notre relation était plus que romantique. Elle était passionnelle, nécessaire et possible. Lorsqu'enfin nos lèvres se détachèrent, il me murmura ces mots que je n'aurai jamais espérer entendre : " je t'aime". Sans me contrôler, j'avais déjà commencé à l'embrasser, me retrouver sur lui alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos.

" Nous devrions peut être descendre ", Peeta m'avait gentiment repoussé pour que je me retrouve de nouveau sur le matelas. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et enfila un pull, sortant de la chambre sans rien dire.

Frustrée n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Sans savoir pourquoi, il m'avait repoussé et des centaines d'idées apparurent dans mon esprit pour expliquer son geste. Peut être m'aimait-il mais pas assez pour que je prenne les devants ? Peut être que notre relation ne devait être que platonique ou ne s'arrêter qu'aux baisers ? Ou alors peut être n'avait-il pas comprit ce que je voulais.

En descendant dans la cuisine, je le vis s'afférer dans la cuisine alors que la bouilloire commençait à siffler. Voulant m'occuper du thé, il se rendit compte de ma présence et une expression gênée apparut sur son visage.

" Je vais aller travailler en ville aujourd'hui." Si je ne connaissais pas Peeta, je pourrai presque dire qu'il tentait de m'éviter.

Le petit déjeuné se fit alors dans le silence et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, j'étais déjà dans le canapé à regarder la télé.


	4. Chapter 4

Presque deux mois pour terminer ce chapitre (et l'histoire en même temps) je sais c'est long. Mais voilà le dernier chapitre est là et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Oui il est un peu court mais je voulais garder le rating T donc voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire qui m'a énormément tenue à coeur.

* * *

Durant presque une semaine, Peeta et moi n'échangions que le strict minimum. Malgré le fait que nous continuions de dormir ensemble, il partait tôt et rentrait tard, me laissant seule. J'allais alors chasser, me promener dans le district, vendre mes prises, tresser les cheveux de petites filles à qui je ne pouvais rien refuser tellement elles me faisaient penser à Prim, rendre visiter à Sae Boui Boui et d'autres choses dans le même genre.

Un soir, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée et que j'attendais Peeta pour dîner, un éclair apparut à travers la fenêtre. Nous étions habitués à affronter les orages ensembles et à la maison. A ce moment précis, j'étais toute seule dans la cuisine et Peeta pouvait très bien être encore à la boulangerie ou même sur le chemin du retour. Comme la fois précédente où nous étions tous les deux seuls, je mis rapidement ma veste et sortie de la maison malgré la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque nouvelle minute.

Mes jambes semblaient accélérer à chaque nouveau pas mais je devais aussi prendre le temps de regarder autour de moi m'attendant peut être au pire. En approchant de la boulangerie, je vis que la lumière était encore allumée. Mes battements de coeur ralentirent subitement.

Poussant doucement la porte principale, je vis que la boutique était déserte, me doutant bien que Peeta devait se trouver derrière à préparer pour le lendemain matin.

" Peeta ?" Dis-je en passant derrière le comptoir pour suivre la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis par terre, presque roulé en boule dans un coin. Mes pas se firent doux et silencieux alors que je m'approchais de lui pour me mettre à sa hauteur. "Peeta ?" Demandais-je de nouveau. Il leva péniblement la tête vers moi, les pupilles dilatés et la bouche tremblante.

" Tu m'attendais pour dîner ?" Descellant une pointe d'humour dans sa voix, je tentais de garder le même ton, pour ne pas traduire l'inquiétude que j'avais pu ressentir.

" Exactement et je pense que maintenant tout doit être froid." Ma voix se voulait joviale mais je savais parfaitement que Peeta ne me croyait pas.

" Désolé, à cause du tonnerre j'ai eu un flash-back et je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison. "

" Un coup de téléphone n'aurait pas été grand chose. " En un instant toute l'inquiétude que j'avais eu était ressortie.

Il se redressa un peu et nos deux visages étaient maintenant à un niveau à peu prêt équivalent. Délicatement, il plaça l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille en esquissant un sourire.

" Pourquoi m'as tu évité ces derniers jours ? " Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte et je le regrettai en un instant. Son visage resta de marbre durant quelques secondes avant que ses joues ne se colorent légèrement.

" Je voulais réfléchir à propos de notre relation et je pensais que c'était aussi une bonne idée de ton côté."

" Ne pourrions nous pas tenter de vivre l'instant présent ? " Peeta me fixa durant quelques secondes avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

" Comment veux tu que mes flash-backs s'arrêtent si toute notre vie n'est pas basé sur quelque chose."

" Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se marie et que tous les matins je te vois aller travailler à la boulangerie sans rien faire ? "

" Ce n'est pas déjà ce que nous faisons ?" Mes joues devinrent rouges en un instant. Il avait raison. Notre rythme était calqué sur celui d'un couple marié, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais voulu avouée.

" Je sais ce que tu veux Peeta…"

" Comment peux tu savoir ce que je veux alors que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ?"

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et je tentais de faire tout ce qui était possible pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

" Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Peeta ? "

" Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi mais ce que je désire le plus au monde c'est que tu désires la même chose que moi. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas te marier, ni avoir d'enfants, mais Katniss, tout est terminé, les Jeux n'existent plus et …"

" Non."

" Katniss…"

" Ce n'est pas possible. Avec tous les morts qui m'entourent je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants. Il n'auront pas de famille, ils seront qualifiés en tant "qu'enfant du geai moqueur " et toi autant que moi avons un bagage trop lourd derrière nous pour pouvoir penser qu'ils auront une vie stable."

Il ne dit rien et se leva pour s'éloigner dans sa cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec quelques tranches de pain dans les mains. L'odeur qui parvint jusqu'à mes narines me ramena de nombreuses années en arrière, celle du pain qui nous avait permis de ne pas mourir de faim. Un flot d'images apparut alors qu'il me tendait un morceau. Durant un certain temps, aucun de nous deux n'ouvrit la bouche.

" Tu n'images pas l'effet que tu peux avoir Katniss. Tu es maternelle et ne me dis pas l'inverse, pense juste à tout ce que tu as fait pour Prim avec en premier lieu la chasse. Ensuite, ces enfants n'auront peut être pas une grande famille, mais ils en auront une, même si élever des enfants prêt d'Haymitch n'est peut être pas conseillé par la majorité. Ils pourront aller en vacances dans le 4 voir Annie et seront traumatisés par Johanna, mais je t'interdis de dire qu'ils n'auront pas de famille. Pour finir, ce ne seront pas les "enfants du geai moqueur " mais aussi du traitre qui a reçu un lavage de cerveau, ne m'oublis pas s'il te plait. Enfin, uniquement dans la possibilité que je sois le père de tes enfants et … Hey ne pleure pas Katniss. "

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Si je devais avoir des enfants, bien sur qu'il en serait le père, c'est la seule personne que je pouvais imaginer avoir ce rôle. Il trouvait toujours les bons mots, toujours les bonnes choses à dire.

" Tu crois que Haymitch a prit des oies pour se préparer à les garder ? " Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et il faisait de même.

" Il a du chemin à faire si il veut que je lui laisse mes enfants, mais ça pourrait changer. Aller viens on rentre."

Il m'aida à me lever et me serra longuement dans ses bras. Le chemin du retour se fit lentement, nous marchions main dans la main en commentant tout ce que nous voyons autour de nous et en un instant je savais. Cela pourrait mettre de nombreuses années, mais je savais qu'un jour je serai prête à voir une petite fille et un petit garçon gambader autour de nous.

qqqqqq

Après cette soirée remplie d'émotions, je sentais bien que Peeta était épuisé. Il parti rapidement se coucher après avoir prit une douche alors que je m'installais dans le canapé pour finir de trier le courrier que nous avions reçu: Capitole, districts, de nombreuses personnes nous écrivaient, parfois pour nous remercier, parfois pour nous critiquer ou encore de temps en temps pour savoir si Peeta et moi étions bel et bien ensemble.

Durant la semaine où nous étions en froid, j'avais commencé à lire ces nombreuses lettres que nous recevions depuis que la poste entre districts avait été mise en plus quelques mois auparavant. Auparavant la communication entre les différents districts étant strictement interdites. Quelques hommes de la Veine avaient alors commencés à distribuer le courrier et ils avaient même réussi à recevoir un peu d'argents. Je récupérais aussi le courrier d'Haymitch car je me doutais bien que cela ne lui servait qu'à commencer un feu de cheminée. J'attendais d'avoir tout lu pour commencer à répondre, même si j'étais obligé de faire une sélection, ce dont je n'étais pas très fière.

Passé une dizaine de lettres que je mis dans la pile de celles déjà lue, je pris la décision de monter rejoindre Peeta qui devait maintenant être couché. La lumière était éteinte dans notre chambre et je ne fis que me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain et mettre mon pyjama. Je tentais de marcher le plus doucement possible pour laisser Peeta se reposer mais à peine m'étais-je allongée que ses bras puissants s'étaient enroulés autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

" Encore des lettres d'admirateurs dont je devrai être jaloux ? " Sa voix se faisait rauque dans mon oreille alors que je me collais un peu plus à lui.

" Un garçon du district 8 m'a déclaré sa flamme et je compte lui répondre dès demain. " Je sentis Peeta se raidir contre moi et un léger pouffement sorti de ma bouche sans que je puisse le contrôler.

" Pardon ? " Il s'était redressé brusquement, ne me touchant plus et laissant ainsi une sensation glacée contre moi.

" Il s'appelle Colbee et a neuf ans Peeta ! "

Cela ne le fit pas rire et je du me redressé à mon tour pour me permettre de le toucher et de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il continuait de m'ignorer et je fus obligé de tenter quelque chose de plus drastique, lui toucher le visage afin de le tourner vers moi.

" Toujours " le mot sorti de ma bouche alors que mes lèvres s'étaient posés sur son front. " Toujours " continuais-je en l'embrassant maintenant sur le nez. Chaque baiser était précédent de ce mot qui signifiait toutes les déclarations possibles entre nous. Soudainement il prit mes poignes entre ses mains et planta son regard bleu dans mes yeux.

" Promets moi quelque chose Katniss … Promets moi qu'un jour tu accepteras de faire brûler un morceau de pain avec moi."

" C'est stupide Peeta, si il n'était pas si tard, que nous avions du pain et que surtout, nous étions un tout petit plus vieux j'accepterai."

" Dans combien de temps ? " Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés comme ceux de Prim lorsque nous passions devant la boulangerie et cela me fit sourire plutôt que pleurer.

" Quand le district sera totalement reconstruit, que Haymitch arrêta de boire et surtout quand mes cheveux auront retrouvés leur longueur passé."

" Est-ce si essentiel ? "

" Je veux être sure d'être parfaite le jour de notre mariage, comme ça tu seras tellement ébloui que jamais tu ne penseras à partir voir si les filles du district 1 sont si parfaites que ça."

Il sourit et m'embrassa sans rien dire. Je sentais malgré tout son sourire contre mes lèvres et l'idée d'intensifier le baiser apparut dans mon esprit. Cela devait bien faire un an que nous dormions ensemble mais jamais rien de plus que quelques baisers et de légères caresses s'étaient produit entre nous. J'y pensais constamment mais je n'osai rien faire, ayant peur de la réaction de Peeta. De son côté, il devait probablement avoir à l'esprit l'idée que je n'étais probablement pas prête pour aller plus loin dans notre relation.

Ce soir là, malgré tout, je me sentais obligée d'affronter ma peur.

Alors quand il recommença à m'embrasser, je m'écartait durant quelques secondes de lui et retirai en un instant le haut de mon pyjama, me retrouvant torse nu face à lui.

" Katniss qu'est ce que tu fais ? " Ses joues étaient devenues rouges vives alors que son regard fixait un point invisible sur la couverture du lit. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et du bout des doigts, je l'obligeai ainsi à tourner ses yeux vers moi.

" Je veux que tu m'aimes Peeta …" chuchotais-je alors que mes mains jouaient maintenant avec le bas de son t-shirt. " M'aimer d'une manière que seul toi peut faire."

Etrangement Peeta ne trouvait plus ses mots et cela me fit doucement rire. Il reprit le dessus en un instant et se jeta presque sur moi, me faisait basculer en arrière, ma tête dépassant alors du lit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes clavicules, mes épaules, mes seins nus, pour descendre ensuite jusqu'à mon ventre et mes côtes où sa barbe de quelques jours me picotait légèrement.

Son visage se remit subitement à ma hauteur et il me glissa à l'oreille cette formulation que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps.

" Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ? "

Je savais que ma réponse serait décisive, d'abord pour cette nuit et l'avancée de notre relation dans quelque chose de plus ' physique ' mais aussi pour les jours et mois qui allaient suivre. Tout pouvait changer en un seul mot. Des centaines d'émotions apparurent en moi subitement, d'abord les baisers de Peeta, puis ceux de Gale pour retourner ensuite au premier que le garçon des pains et moi avions échangés depuis notre retour dans le 12.

C'est là que je sus: Gale n'aurait jamais été le bon. Toute ma vie j'aurai souffert d'une relation trop violente et instable. L'image d'un pissenlit s'installa dans mon esprit et le mot sortit de ma bouche dans un chuchotement incertain.

" Réel."

Il n'attendit rien de plus pour recommencer à m'embrasser, retirant son t-shirt pour que je puisse toucher ce torse contre lequel je dormais toutes les nuits. Mais celle-ci fut différente. Cette part d'humanité que je pensais avoir perdue il y a deux ans, réapparut dès lors que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Je le savais maintenant au plus profond de mon âme et de ma chair que Peeta Mellark, le garçon des pains, mon espoir, mon concurrent, mon allié, mon ami était surtout mon tout. Plus aucun mot ne pouvait qualifié ce qu'il représentait pour moi car il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour vouloir recommencer à vivre.


End file.
